


Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin can't let go of his past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> My first sex scene ever. Take it with a grain of salt. (Eek! Can't believe I'm posting this!!!!), and also the title is a lyric from Shinedown's Second Chance. NOT A SONG FIC. Please comment concrit/kudos.

"Am I your first?"  
Steve looked up at him, lips stained red and cheeks flushed. "First..." He trailed off as Chin's hands trailed up his side.  
"Your first man?" He smiled as Steve gasped when Chin's hips shifted, grinding into his own. A low desperate keening sound escaped Steve's throat and giving Chin his answer. "Good," he growled, leaning over to nip at Steve's neck. "You're mine." He stepped back, turning to kick Steve's office door shut with his foot.  
"You know," he smiled hearing the shaky breaths behind him, "I remember you in high school. You were such a good boy. Always obedient, respectful to your elders." Chin turned to face Steve, hardening at the wide eyed abandon playing across the younger man's face."Your father taught you to listen well to your elders. Get on your knees."  
Confusion flickered across his face, and Steve hesitated for a moment before kneeling in front of Chin.  
"I want you to take me out and suck me off."  
Steve moaned at the words, eyes closing for a moment. Shaking hands reached up uncertainly to undo the button on Chin's faded jeans, then slowly slide the zipper down. Locking eyes, Steve opened his mouth and slowly took in Chin's length. Letting his head fall back Chin let out a slight moan. Gratified, Steve began to move in earnest, closing his eyes to play it by ear.  
Gods, thought Chin. Are the McGarretts good at everything?  
"Stop." He pushed Steve off, the man's eyes snapping open, equal parts confusion and lust. "Strip."  
Steve looked to the door and then the clock, "Danny and Ko-"  
"Now," Chin snapped.  
Watching as Steve stood, reaching for the hem of his black v-neck Chin bit his lip eyes taking in each inch of tanned skin as it was revealed. Steve smirked, a faint trace of his usual cockiness, and reached for his own pants closure. A moan escaped Kelly's lips as Steve's pants hit the floor and a silent prayer was said for Steve's unusual bootless state on paperwork day. Steve looked up at Chin, breath hitching as he stood naked before him in his office.  
Chin turned and brushed everything off Steve's desk with one arm. Leaning forward he grabbed the man's arm and crushed them together, manhandling him onto the workspace. Leaning back, he traced his hand down the flat plain of McGarrett's stomach, closing his eyes.  
"Your father spread me out like this one of the first few weeks we were together on the job." Steve's eyes widened, but all he could manage was a gasp as Chin slid one finger inside him, other arm pushing him flat on the hard wood. "He was a good man, but a hard one. As stubborn as you are, and as set in his ways." Two fingers, in and out. Steve moving anxiously to meet them halfway for more. More. Eyes closed, head hitting the desk as his back arched in pleasure. "He knew there was no way I'd taken the bribes or the pay offs. All the times I didn't have an alibi for I was with him." Three now. Harder, angrier. Steve gasping and moaning. "I didn't care. After your mother's death he needed someone to hold him together so he could care for his family. I was happy to be that. Just to hear him say my name, gasping like you are."  
He pulled his fingers out, and pressed gently against Steve, waiting for him to open his eyes and focus. "Say it. Tell me what you want McGarrett. What do you want me to do to you?"  
"Jesus!" Steve choked. "Fuck me Kelly! Please fuck me!" Chin slammed in all the way, unable to be gentle, unable to stop himself. Steve tightened around him from the pain, but Chin slid back in again and again. Soo close already, eyes closed, gripping McGarrett's narrow hips, pounding, the slap of flesh against flesh, the gasps of pain and then cries of pleasure.  
"JOHN!" Chin screams with his release, hips still trusting forward, and he feels the wetness on McGarrett's chest below him from his own release. Stuttering to a stop, his head landed on the smooth shoulder below him.  
He listened to the heartbeat below him, a smile playing its way across his lips. Suddenly he noticed the stiffness in the body below him. He looked up and caught Steve's eyes. Steve's eyes. Chin looked at his friend with a dawning horror, realizing nothing could fix this.  
"Get out." Strong arms pushed him off, and away, as Steve moved to collect his clothing, wincing at each step.  
Chin just stood and stared, watching as the livid bruises darken across Steve's neck and hips. "Steve, I..."  
Steve turned angrily. "I said leave."  
Chin's eyes fell to the floor as he pulled up his pants and fastened them. "I'm soo sorry," he whispered, pausing in the doorway as Steve yanks his shirt back into place, then turned and walked away.


End file.
